Thankful It Up!
by IIMackieII xo
Summary: What will Kim and CeCe put down for their 'thankful' quick write? And what happens when there's a boyfriend/best friend mix-up! Cogan/Kick


**Thankful It Up!**

**By: IIMackieII xo**

**Copyright©2014**

**What will Kim and CeCe put down for their 'thankful' quick write? And what happens when there's a boyfriend/best friend mix-up?! Cogan/Kick**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know there's no school on Thanksgiving, but this is the only way to make this story work…Anyways…Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p><strong>~English Class~<strong>

"Okay students, you have a 10 minute quick write on what you are thankful for."

* * *

><p><strong>*CeCe's P.O.V.*<strong>

_Hmm..What am I thankful for? Oooh..I know! I'm thankful that I have an amazing boyfriend._

I am very thankful that I have such an amazing and loving boyfriend, who loves and cares about me very much. Who would always be there to help me work out my problems, not make fun of me when he found out I have dyslexia, and who loves me for being me.

"Okay class, time's up! Write you names on you papers and pass them up. I will grade your papers and when I call your name, please come get them!"

I quickly wrote my name on the top right corner and passed it up.

* * *

><p><strong>*Kim's P.O.V.*<strong>

"Okay students, you have a 10 minute quick write on what you are thankful for."

_What am I thankful for? Uhhh…I guess I'm thankful to have Jack as such an amazing best friend, even if I want him to be way more, and with that thought, I quickly picked up my pencil and started writing._

I'm thankful that my best friend is such an amazing person, who cares about me, would never leave my side, who would support me in every way, would never ask me to change who I am, and wouldn't care if other people didn't want him to be my best friend. But out of all of those reasons, I'm very thankful that he chose me, out of everyone else, to be his best friend.

"Okay class, time's up! Write you names on you papers and pass them up. I will grade your papers and when I call your name, please come get them!"

I quickly scribbled my name on the bottom of my paragraph and passed it up since I was one of the last people to finish.

Suddenly the teacher called out a name, I pushed my thoughts away to hear who it was.

"CeCe Jones! A+! I am very impressed Ms. Jones that you even bothered to do the assignment. You and your boyfriend have a great Thanksgiving!"

_Ahh, yes. CeCe Jones, many people tell me she's dating my best friend but I wouldn't ever believe them, because Jack would tell me anything._

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts hearing my name being called.

"Kim Crawford! A+! I bet Mr. Brewer would be very happy that you wrote about him, Ms. Crawford. Enjoy your thanksgiving!"

After he passed out the rest of the papers back, the bell rang.

"One more thing class! Be sure to give the person you wrote about your quickwrite! Have them sign it after reading, and return it to me by Monday." **(A/N: Next Monday, they get Friday off.)**

I walked out of the classroom to see CeCe in Jack's arms? _No, this can't be happening. Don't panic Kim. He's your best friend, just go up there and ask him._

I walked up to the hugging couple that had pulled away and turned to Jack.

"Jack, who's this?" I said forcing a smile and turning to CeCe.

"Okay. First off, who's Jack? Second, this is CeCe, my girlfriend."

"What do you mean who's Jack? You're Jack." This was confusing me so much, then Jack walked over here. _Wait-WHAT?! Two Jacks?_

"Hey Kim." He said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Hey CeCe, is that your boyfriend you're always talking about?"

"Yup."

"He reminds me of someone…I can't quite put my finger on it though."

"He reminds you of _YOU_, you idiot." I said, punching his chest.

"No, that's not it."

"Ughh.." _Since when did Jack turn into the clueless Jerry?_

"Zam! Your boyfriend's funny."

"Uhh..He's not my boyfriend."

"Ohhh…I get it. Anyways, since we haven't officially met, I'm Logan Hunter."

"Kim Crawford." I said, then gesturing to Jack, "That's Jack Brewer, my _best friend_."

"Okay, well we go to go, see you later, Kim." CeCe said, dragging Logan with her towards the exit, while shoving the quick write paper into his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>*No One's P.O.V.*<strong>

"Uhh..Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you see a movie at my house?"

"I'd love to."

"Oh, and Jack?"

"Yeah..?"

"I wrote my quick write essay about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have to read it and sign it after."

"Okay…Why don't you give it to me when we get to my house?"

"Okay."

And with that the couple was off to Jack's house for their movie night.

Sure she and Jack weren't exactly official yet, but they were getting closer and closer every day. And hey, what do you know, maybe by next year's Thanksgiving Kim will have a certain boyfriend to write about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought I'd make a Thanksgiving special, and I am very thankful to my readers so I will be working on re-writing my PRS Stories so you'll have a few chapters that will be way better than before up by Christmas! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Guys?<strong>

**Kim:**** I'm very thankful to have Jack as my best friend.**

**Jack:**_**Best friend**_**, huh? *Picks up Kim from behind***

**Kim:**** Jack! Put me down!**

**Jack:**** Under one condition.**

**Kim:**** And what would that be?**

**Jack:**** Say I'm the hottest guy in the universe.**

**Kim:**** *Flatly* You're the hottest guy in the universe, there happy?**

**CeCe:**** Okay…Talk about awkward.**

**Logan:**** So you being a dancing pimple wasn't as awkward?**

**CeCe:**** *Punches Logan's arm* Logan!**

**Logan:**** Oww! For a girl who doesn't like sports, you throw quite a punch!**

**CeCe:**** Thank you...?**

**Favortie- If you liked it**

**Follow- For a chapter about what happens at Jack's house on Thanksgiving**

**Review: What you're thankful for :)**

**~IIMackieII xo**


End file.
